pvzkomiksfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Trocyte V./Cloud-pult's Backstory
I always felt like we shouldn't sleep on the more elaborate backstories of some of the characters. Though I'm not sure if the tone befits this wiki, I attempted to get the ball rolling on a potential comic detailing Cloud-pult's backstory. Feel free to provide concrit or ideas on rearranging/rewriting things if you find it necessary. Part 1: Falling from Cloud Nine (A new set of italicized parantheses indicates a major panel change in a hypothetical comic version of this script.) (Late at night, in front of Bloomerang's window. It's pouring outside. She's staring through the window and pouting with a disappointed stance. The window itself is dark and only a candle illuminates her room, suggesting that the storm has taken out the power grid.) Bloomerang (in thoughts): "*sigh* This rain won't stop, will it? "Can't believe I'm stuck in here." (Inside Bloomerang's bedroom. Although her books are neatly arranged, a single one lays open on a desk, suggesting that she stopped reading it due to either the dark or sheer boredom.) "It's August, for crying out loud. "I should be out there, biking and talking with my friends, not stuck at home-" (Bloomerang jumps up in shock.) BANG! (out loud) "Huh?! W-what was that?!" (Enduring the rain, Bloomerang rushes outside and looks up at the roof. A mass is visible against the darkness and rain, but the roof itself is not damaged.) (Bloomerang heads back inside and goes to bed.) (in thoughts, again) "Just some tree branches. "I can have it in the yard waste bin tomorrow." (The following day. Bloomerang heads up a ladder to clear the supposed debris. At the top, though, she finds not a hunk of fallen branches, but a strange catapult plant, who probably is no older than she is. Their wings are wilted from injury, but not broken.) (The strange plant begins to wake up from unconsciousness. Bloomerang steps over to take a closer look... "To be continued.") Part 2: Crashing from the High (Bloomerang is holding onto the plant inside her house as she works to nurse them back to decent health.) Bloomerang: "It's a wonder you don't seem that hurt. That seemed like quite the fall! "What's your name?" Cloud-pult: "...Cloud-pult. "...this isn't Skyville, is it?" Bloomerang: "No, it's not. This is Plantville. "Which means-" (Cloud-pult releases herself from Bloomerang's grasp. As the latter motions to look at her, her eyes begin to well up with tears.) ("Later..." Bloomerang and Cloud-pult are standing beside each other in front of Sunflower on the outskirts of Plantville. The latter's eyes are the ones filled with tears this time, though in a more "goofy" fashion. From here on out, Cloud-pult keeps a neutral expression, as the trauma of losing everything has kept her quiet.) Bloomerang: '''"...so she's stuck here without a home, her parents - or anything, for that matter!" '''Sunflower: "AAAAAAGH! I'm weak to those kinds of stories! (Sunflower crouches and pats Cloud-pult's head, smiling.) "Especially if it involves an adorable little girl like you! Isn't that right? (The three girls begin walking back into town.) "We'll give you anything you need. You can stay at Bloomerang's house for now! "...or maybe mine, instead? I'm sure my little sister would love to meet you!" THE END Category:Blog posts